


The Bedroom Debacle

by elizainlove



Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2015-11-17
Packaged: 2018-05-02 03:50:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5232872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elizainlove/pseuds/elizainlove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cheery smutt as that's what we all need.</p>
<p>'William rolled his eyes at Alfred over the girls head. They both knew where Jimmy was, but neither of them were about to tell a stranger that the boy she had slept with the night before, was currently being 'spooned' by their gay housemate.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bedroom Debacle

**Author's Note:**

> *Loud sniffs* I just needed to cheer myself up, alright!
> 
> Enjoy, my darlings, we all deserve it. 
> 
> Sorry for the lack of proofreading, but hopefully it isn't diabolical.

Thomas heard his door creek open and couldn’t help the smile that tugged at the corners of his lips. Jimmy had picked someone up from the bar that night, and in classic Jimmy style, that now meant he was ditching her to come sleep in Thomas’ bed instead. It had become somewhat of a twisted routine between the two. 

Sure enough the lifting of the covers followed the quick patter of cold feet across the wooden floor. 

“Hello there” murmured Jimmy’s deep voice as he buried his equally cold nose into Thomas’ hair, before fitting himself up against his back, making sure to wrap a perfect naked arm around the other man’s clothed torso for good measure “room for another?”

“mmm” was all Thomas managed in his rather drunk dreamy state “you know” he murmured as he shuffled back against the body pushing into his own “its more traditional to sleep next to the girl you just fucked”

“Oh?” Jimmy’s voice sounded amused in the darkness “Do you want me to leave?”

Thomas smirked. Cheeky fucker. “I said it was more traditional, I didn’t say it was a necessity”

 

~.~

At first the others hadn't noticed it, but after a few months it was becoming increasingly hard to ignore.

 

Alfred and William sat awkwardly either side of a rather pretty, rather bedraggled, and outright confused looking girl. The tight sparkly dress and alien acquaintance to the two men told them she was yet another of Jimmy’s pick ups. It also became quickly apparent that Jimmy was nowhere to be seen. William rolled his eyes at Alfred over the girls head. They both knew where Jimmy was, but neither of them were about to tell a stranger that the boy she had slept with the night before was currently being spooned by their gay housemate.

“He seemed so lovely ya know?” the girl half wailed into her half drunk cup of tea “I’m clearly just another bloody fool who fell for a prat and his smile”

Alfred was about to agree with her (in as sympathetic way as possible, of course) when he heard movement from behind him and Thomas’ ground floor bedroom door opened. It was a tattered thing, with a sizeable head-shaped dent at about the 6ft mark. This dent had been caused by one of Thomas’ more brutish ex’s. The man, Carl the film director was his name- if Alfred was remembering correctly- had made the artistic decision that Thomas’ head would look better jammed through the flimsy white wood than in its current position. Unsurprisingly Thomas himself had put up quite a fuss and the whole ordeal had ended with a broken banister and a few smashed mugs, but Alfred didn’t like to think too much on that particular fight. 

 

Right now Alfred was too distracted with trying to see past Thomas, and into his room before the man himself shut the door soundly behind him. Too late though, Alfred had seen inside. 

 

He turned back around and sighed. The poor girl.

 

“Morning all” Thomas greeted happily 

 

“Is it?” The girl moaned again

 

“Uh, well I certainly have no complaints” He gave her a satisfied glance

 

Well, that says it all doesn’t it? Of course you’re bloody satisfied.

 

“Any particular reason you’re still here?” Thomas added as he glided past where she sat on the stained sofa, and on through to the kitchen.

The girl only glared at him before putting her tea cup down and crossing her arms over her voluptuous chest “If you must know, I’m waiting for Jimmy. He said he’d be back”

 

Thomas’ soft laugh drifted through from the kitchen over the sound of the kettle boiling “Did he now?” the amusement was evident in every syllable, Alfred couldn't help but wince “and at what ungodly hour was this statement made?” 

 

“Urgh!! You are bloody rude you know that? I’ve a right mind to- to-“ but they never got to find out what exactly she was threatening as at precisely that moment a tousled haired and very naked Jimmy, popped his head out from around Thomas’ door. When he spotted the girl he clutched the low strung sheet higher up his body and grimaced. 

 

“YOU!” she shrieked, her eyes raking across Jimmy’s form, her mind clearly coming to a (probably very correct) result. 

 

“Uh ah” Jimmy laughed awkwardly, extracting himself from the now smirking Thomas’ room to rub the back of his reddening neck and look awkwardly at all the people present “Hello Delilah”

 

William let out a small groan that was instantly covered by a cry of anger as the girl shrieked “Who in the hell is Delilah?!? I’m Ann, you little slut!”

 

Jimmy, who at his previous greeting had taken a few steps into the living room, hastily retreated, backing against the opposite wall with a sheepish grin. 

 

“Ah sorry, love. Of course it is! I know that, I’m just a bit hungover is all”

 

Thomas laughed quietly from his new position in the armchair, and only buried his face in his coffee at the clear look of help me Jimmy shot his way.

 

“Hungover is it?” Ann got to her feet, shimmied to pull down her short dress, picked up her heals off the floor, and strode towards the blonde “I think you should stick to sleeping with men, because frankly Love, I’ve had better”

 

At this Thomas let out a snort of laughter that sounded like a large amount of coffee had just been forced out his nose. Ann, William and Jimmy all glared at him while Alfred tried to keep a straight face. “uh, bye then” Thomas coughed, still attempting to keep his laughter to a minimum.

 

Only when the door had slammed did Jimmy finally relax “Jesus, what a nut-job” he slinked over to Thomas’ armchair and sat on the arm, before promptly steeling his toast “I need to stop picking up theatre students”

 

“You need to stop picking up women all together” William deadpanned

 

This sent Thomas into renewed laughter, with Alfred in hot pursuit.

 

“I’m not gayyyy!” Jimmy wailed, shoving Thomas’ shoulder and accidentally sending his coffee spilling down its owners front “Shit sorry, love”

 

Thomas raised his eyebrows at the now red-faced Jimmy, before sighing and getting up “Just come back to bed, will ya” his extended hand only solidifying the softness in both his smile and his voice.

 

And after a moments hesitation, Jimmy did just that.


End file.
